


Old Wounds

by Aeruthin



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Finn and Elijah don't get along, Gen, Resentment, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, What else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Set in S3 after Finn has returned from the dead.Freya overhears Elijah and Finn talking about her and her place in the family. Not everything is as she likes to hear, especially when old resentment comes to the surface...Basically some exploration of the relationship between the three oldest Mikaelson siblings. Written for the prompt "things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear + freylijah" ontumblr
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Finn Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson & Freya Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Old Wounds

“You truly think that she will join you? Ridiculous.”

Freya freezes at Elijah’s voice, and halts just before turning the corner to the side parlour. She had been looking for him, but did not expect him to be talking to Finn. Despite her hope for reconciliation between her brothers, they still regarded each other with hostility.

Elijah continues.

“Freya has made her wish to be part of this family quite clear.”

A glass clinks, and Freya can imagine the scene. Elijah with his back turned towards Finn, pouring himself a drink, Finn eyeing him like a hawk. She swallows. She should walk in and announce her presence, or leave and let her brothers continue the conversation.

“Well, you may have tricked her in believing you care,” Finn retorts, “but we both know the truth, _Brother_. How long before she realizes that you only keep her here because she is useful?”

Freya stills. After their initial disagreements, she had believed that Elijah, Rebekah and even Klaus considered her part of the family. But doubt slithers into her mind, and she presses herself against the wall, unable to tear herself away.

“It must be so nice,” Finn continues, “having a witch in the family, ready to answer at your beck and call. But tell me, if she ever ceased to be of use, would you still want her? Or do you have a lovely coffin hidden for her in your basement?”

Finn huffs in disdain.

“Your love has only ever been conditional.”

Freya holds her breath, wearily waiting for Elijah’s answer.

“Freya is here to stay,” he snaps. “Her magical capabilities have no bearing on that whatsoever.”

Freya sighs in relief, and a smile tugs on her lips. She is ready to announce herself then, but Elijah continues. His tone has taken on a dangerous edge.

“But let’s not pretend here that _we_ are the ones who denounced our family. As long as I can recall, _you_ have never treated us with anything but disdain, even when we were human.”

A pause.

“We just returned the favour.”

Something slams on the table, and Freya flinches. For a second, she is back in Dahlia’s hut, freezing at every sound which could indicate her aunt’s return.

“You did not know what it was like!” Finn snaps, bringing her back to the present. “I saw it, Elijah. I saw Dahlia take her. And Mother forced me to keep quiet.

And all that was left was-”

“-me.”

Elijah finishes the sentence for him. “How dreadful. Left with an annoying little brother you were supposed to take care of.”

His tone is calm, nearly emotionless, but Freya has known him now for long enough to hear the hurt. He had spoken in a similar tone about Klaus, right after Gia died, and about their Mother and her torture. She can imagine the small curl on his lips, his cold eyes.

“Maybe,” Elijah says icily, “it would have better if you were taken instead of her. At least then you would have been rid of us forever.”

There is a split second of silence, and then a crash echoes through the house.

Shocked, Freya spins around the corner. Finn has Elijah pinned to the wall with one hand, but Elijah isn’t defending himself. Instead, he looks at Finn with cold satisfaction.

“Both of you, stop!” Freya yells.

Finn pulls his hand away as if burned, and Elijah’s head snaps to her, a flash of guilt on his face.

“Sister…” Finn starts, but Freya interrupts him.

“I’ve heard enough.”

She turns towards Elijah, anger surging through her.

“What I went through with Dahlia?” she says, “I would not wish that on my worst enemy. And especially not my brother.”

Elijah looks down.

“And you,” she says, turning back towards Finn, “you have no right to speak for me. The love I have shown them, they have returned a tenfold.”

Finn grits his teeth, but does not reply.

Freya swallows, anger deflating.

“I realize that there is much history between you. But if you can not be friends… Could you at least not antagonize each other?”

Finn and Elijah glance at each other. Then Finn sighs and steps towards her. He cups her head in his hands and presses a kiss against her forehead.

“For you, Sister,” he says, before walking away. Elijah trails Finn with his eyes, and only relaxes when he is sure he is gone.

Some warmth returns to his smile as he regards her.

“I’m sorry,” he says softly. “You weren’t meant to hear that.”

Freya smiles back, slightly embarrassed at her outburst. 

“There’s no privacy in this house,” she says apologetically.

Elijah sighs.

“Freya…” he starts, but Freya interrupts him.

“I know,” she says, suddenly exhausted. If they made it out of this mess alive, she would have to make a choice. Finn and her other siblings would never reconcile. That was the hard truth.

“Let’s think about that later, alright?” she says quietly.

Elijah nods and presses a kiss against her cheek. Briefly, she rests her head against his, before stepping back and squaring her shoulders.

“So what are we going to do with this white oak business?”


End file.
